


Forever Together

by Malik_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malik_Hale/pseuds/Malik_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Jackson and their turn at a werewolf Valentine's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Together

“No.”

Jackson’s words are as cold as the shoulder shove he receives on their way out the double doors. Stiles isn't so sure why Jackson had agreed to this in the first place but Stiles is insistent on going big or going home.

Taking the first step is the hardest obstacle and now that he has eloquently, and gracefully, proceeded through it; he sure as heck isn't going to back down now.

Jackson doesn't shift in his position as he continuously shoots blank stares at Stiles, knowing full well he wants him to take a hint, but being hard-headed and stubborn, yeah, this is the guy he fell in love with.

“I asked if you wanted to do something like this, so scold yourself for actually agreeing. Dinner at **_La Gourmet_** and dress nice!”

Jackson watches as the enthusiasm spreads from Stiles face; trekking towards his Jeep. He can't contain it and even senses the small blip in his heart from the pure excitement of it all.

He gives Jackson one last smirk with small kissy lips as he drives off the school parking lot. Jackson only cocks his head back and rolls his eyes.

Curse Valentines’ Day.

* * *

 

It has been a couple of weeks after the assassination attempts on the pack’s supernatural lives. Scott is alive, Kira learned to heal, Malia and Liam stayed in control, Derek is running on all fours and Jackson is now an invaluable member of the pack.

Jackson has proven himself a few times before but this time, Jackson showed a more human side by putting himself second to others; Stiles, his number one.

Scott was completely against the idea simply because Stiles is a brother to him but Jackson showed he had more than simple feelings.

Jackson would have never admitted it but after being saved from Kanima control, Stiles was, quite literally, the only one who cared even further about him than Lydia ever could. Stiles assured Scott he could handle him and let’s just say, everyone is happy; though someone would never confess it outloud.

It is a Saturday afternoon.

Stiles has been out with his dad, helping him grasp more about the supernatural world while also helping Parrish find out what he might be.

Countless hours playing chess, and many spent reading through the pages of a book, the fatigue in his eyes is evident. He decides to turn in for the day since someone would be waiting for him.

“Dad, I am heading out.”

“Make sure you drive safe. And if you do go out with Jackson, I want you home by 11.”

“Dad, it’s not a school night. Can’t I stay with Scott at least?”

“Scott, I am okay with.”

“So, Scott’s then?”

“With Scott.”

“Got it! See you later, pops!”

The sheriff doesn't even have to turn his head to feel the smug hidden in his son’s face. Parrish isn't a mind reader but can tell when the obvious became too clear.

“You know, you said he could stay at Scott’s with Scott there. But you didn’t tell him that Jackson couldn’t stay there with them,” Parrish says lightly.

“I know, but I have a feeling, call it fatherly intuition, that Stiles won’t be at Scott’s tonight,” the sheriff says without remorse.

Somehow he knows his son won't listen and head out to stay with Jackson, but accepted the fact his son would be at the Whittemore home.

“…sigh…”

The sheriff lets the breath escape from his lungs while he arches his back against his chair. Somehow, he feels comforted.

Once Stiles gets into his jeep, he quickly punches in Jackson’s number.

Jackson doesn't answer.

However, Stiles isn't concerned.

Whether Jackson isn't at home, out with Derek or Scott, or simply doing what he does best, Stiles heads to the Whittemore home like a man on a mission.

It is no secret all werewolves like to live on elevated floors. Leave it to Scott, Derek and Jackson to always be high up.

Maybe it's a werewolf thing but Stiles can honestly remember Scott always being upstairs. Common sense, it is the main reason Stiles became a master at acrobats.

A big thing that helps is all wolves surround themselves with nature. Not a problem, it makes Stiles’ job a little easier.

Night sky has blanketed above but with the stars shining bright, Stiles eyes a tree standing next to Jackson’s room and Stiles eases himself onto it. As he makes his way around and atop it, Stiles notices small, deep indentations on several branches.

How many times has Jackson ascended and descended this tree on nights, mornings, and during full moons? He eyes each claw mark and ponders how so many look askew. There are marks that look too close together, others are far apart, and some even look overlapped.

Others just look so out of place, Stiles wonders what kind of position Jackson had to be in to be able to manage a dent. Moments later, his mind abandons the tree as he caresses his body.

Stiles is always about pushing his boundaries and Jackson is no exception. Being with him is a challenge; how Lydia managed is beyond his understanding. But being a werewolf adds much more adventure to an already wild ride.

Jackson has been anchored before and when he and Stiles got together, it was clear how he is always in control. Though, Derek still warns him and Scott because bitten wolves have a more difficult time controlling themselves during a full moon.

Not that Stiles ever wants to have his throat ripped out but his curiosity wanted to know if arousal added with a full moon might bring about some, interesting effects.

And let’s just say, Stiles body could tell many thrills and chills during a once a month occurrence. While he smiles, his body sends prickles of slight plain along his lower back, perfectly going from one scratch mark to another.

But one scratch in particular, deeper than the rest, nesting inside his inner thigh, reminds him that sometimes too far is a bit much. He groans, as well as shivers, at the thought of Jackson almost damaging one of his most precious possessions.

Thank goodness Jackson was able to sense his nervousness and quickly shifted back into his human self. Jackson looked at the small drops of blood oozing from his new scathe.

He throws a sneer and responds, “Let’s just leave that as a reminder if anyone else begins to get any ideas with you.”

Stiles let out a nervous laugh hoping Jackson would remain in control the rest of their night.

“Yeah, let’s just hope if we do decide to go full shift, I can have his hands tied down at least,” Stiles throws to himself as he perfectly flies through the already open window.

Jackson’s room glows a jet blue mixed with shadow black. It captures the creepy, torn and misunderstood vibe one would sense within Jackson.

The bed lays still, without a single wrinkle, as the pillows stand neatly placed against the headboard. A few bits of clothes are scattered along the door leading into his bathroom while stray wires from an outlet lay still.

A large LCD TV, stays plastered dead center on the right hand side of the room but the glimmer of the remote atop it gives off a clear sign it doesn't get much use.

A small desk area huddles at the far left corner as Stiles came in. A few papers, black journal and laptop covers most of the area. The chair is angled out to the right.

“Maybe Jackson was doing homework,” Stiles quietly thinks to himself. “Hmmm,” he shrugs.

Many times Stiles has been here and each time he can’t help but feel it’s just like the first. Perhaps it's because now, these past few months and year, he has been coming in as a boyfriend and not simply someone who is spying on him.

He eyes the bed carefully, running light finger tips across the satin sheets.

A small breeze causes the hairs on his body to rise and Stiles tightly folds his arm against the cold. Darn werewolves for being walking heaters.

Stiles paces around carefully, not really sure where to head and what direction he could be going. He could see but his regular, human eyes can only reach so far.

He paces and paces until his knee strikes the corner of a small recliner. Stiles quickly moves aside only to bump into a small table next to it. He tries not to laugh and cry at the same time.

Any louder and the neighbors would not only call his dad to send his deputies to check out the home, but they would probably gather their own guns and head over here themselves.

Quickly taking two steps to the left, he finds himself staring straight at a wall.

“Great,” Stiles sighs to himself.

Leave it to him to find himself in this awkward position. He feels around his area this time, as to make sure not bump into anything, and he slowly turns around. However, Stiles feels a tall, stiff figure blocking his escape.

Stiles could swear the figure wasn’t here a second ago. Without being able to turn around, he idiotically wipes his eyes, hoping he would wake up and the figure would be gone.

Nothing, as the figure seems to press him forward and instinctively, Stiles raises his hands above his head to place them against the wall. Warm, strong hands grasp at his shoulders. A firm chest presses against his back while a left leg slowly begins to creep up and tangle itself with his.

A left hand moves from Stiles shoulder to grab at his waist and it should be no surprise it goes under his shirt to caress his bare skin. Stiles arches a little forward with the touch but keeps his mouth shut to not make any unnecessary noise.

Pretty soon, steady, heavy, hot breathes inch their way along his neck.

Damn!

Stiles begins to make fists with his hands and it's such a challenge to not reach behind him and pull these lips closer until the soft, tender skin knew what is the taste of his own.

Soon, the left hand touching his lower waist roams upwards to his chest and stops, dead center, atop his heart. No doubt his heartbeat's out of control and mixed with his accelerated breathing, Stiles feels it can leap out of his chest at any moment. With the right leg still free, it rams him into the wall with such a force, once Stiles hit it, he can't help but let a tender moan escape his lips.

The right hand holding his shoulder moves forward until it grabs a hold of his jaw. It turns his head around until Stiles can feel moisture in his right ear.

“Stilinski.”

Yes!!

If Jackson can say it any sexier, Stiles is certain he can faint just from the sheer seductive tone of his voice. Stiles uses his free hand to reach behind and grab Jackson’s neck to pull him even closer and tighter to his body.

“Well, that was easy,” Jackson says with a clever smirk.

“I’m not an easy button,” Stiles quickly throws back as he turns himself to come face to face with Jackson.

“Clearly, because I didn’t need to push you in order to get this done.”

“Snarky asshole,” Stiles spews back in between kisses with him.

Jackson grins back while lifting Stiles onto his body. He takes a few steps back and without even thinking twice, lets himself fall as they both come in contact with the soft satin sheets of Jackson’s bed.

Adjusting his eyes a little more, Stiles notices Jackson is only wearing shorts. His hands are now roaming over a sweaty body and it became clear he was out for a run.

“Like he needs it,” Stiles thinks to himself.

As if Jackson could read his mind, “I just needed to clear my head for a bit.”

“Do you need something?” Jackson asks as he takes Stiles head in his hands, pressing light kisses along his lips.

“Can’t I come and visit my favorite werewolf?” Stiles answers back.

“A normal person would say something like this, but you? I think I know better,” Jackson responds while tossing Stiles aside; he moves towards the bathroom and grabs a towel on the way in.

“Spoil sport,” Stiles hisses, stretching across the bed.

“I just, kind of……” Stiles begins but the next few words come out more as soft grunts instead of actual sentences.

Jackson dries off as best he can before he opens the restroom door, staring.

“Stilinski, hurry up and spill it,” Jackson says bluntly.

Stiles wrinkles his nose to sit up but only bends down and stares at his shoes while he twiddles his thumbs.

“I mean, I was just kind of thinking that...you know I love you......but next week I can really show it. But it’s not like I don’t show it every day and every chance I get but….it’s the day to really make it clear. Then again, if you don’t want to, that’s okay too but I just kind of want to, you know....”

Stiles stumbles and stumbles for words. At this point, Jackson isn't even looking at him since he knows well enough what Stiles is aiming for after his first few words; Jackson has already walked to his small desk area at the corner of the room.

Stiles keeps fumbling on but Jackson had done almost everything to block him out, not wanting to hear what comes next.

“Jackson!” Stiles says firmly.

Jackson quickly turns around to find Stiles flat on his stomach, facing in his direction. Damn it, if Stiles didn’t look any cuter than he already was, looking at him with those innocent, puppy dog eyes is even worse.

“What do you think?” Stiles questions.

Jackson takes a deep breath but still doesn’t turn around. He simply keeps his ears perked up while facing the blank wall, which now catches his attention.

For a brief moment, Jackson sees himself smiling at all the events that lead up to this moment. He doesn’t regret a single one and Stiles coming into his life; Jackson never actually thought he would be in a happy place.

Would he ever admit it? Never!

No one ever really needed to know. As far as Jackson is concerned, he wants to keep all this to himself but does he really want that? Truth be told, no.

Jackson wants others to know how happy he is, how happy Stiles makes him, and how much he has grown but it was still a bit much.

A step at a time.

Still, maybe this is the right thing to do. For a few minutes they both sit still, in silence, but neither one wants to break it.

Stiles doesn't want to pressure Jackson into a situation he wouldn’t be comfortable in but Stiles knows he is doing this for Jackson. It's like they had the same mindset and Stiles is also reliving all their moments together.

Knowing everything Jackson had been through, it was a good idea to be able to take a day to really show how much he means to him. Even if it does seem a little cliché, it still seems right.

Stiles begins smiling and Jackson feels it more than he is able to see it.

He rolls his eyes and quietly murmurs, “You are going to be the death of me.”

Seconds later, Jackson is quietly closing his laptop as he gets out of his chair to make his way to his bed. Stiles moves over but doesn't move from his initial position until Jackson pulls him up onto his body. They are face to face as Jackson begins to stir his hands behind Stiles’ neck, around his head and hair.

“And what do I get if I say yes?” Jackson inquires.

“Well, you would get a nice night out with your beloved boyfriend. A nice dinner that I will be paying for,” Stiles began, getting excited more and more by the minute.

Jackson raises his eyebrows at the thought of Stiles paying for dinner. He shoots Stiles this stunned/surprised look when Stiles simply glares back at him, un-amused. Jackson gives off a classic grin to which he then proceeds to kiss Stiles’ lower lip.

“And we could come home, watch movies, and then possibly have some fun afterwards.”

“Are you going to protect me from anyone who tries to steal me away from you,” Jackson laughs off.

But the laugh only lasts a split second before he notices his mistake. Leave it to him to never really appreciate something nice when he has it. He quickly drops his hands to his sides and averts his gaze from Stiles.

“I’m sorry,” Jackson strains to say.

So much that happens on a daily basis during their supernatural lives, it’s hard to forget how sometimes things can be normal, or close. Moments like these aren’t to be taken for granted and Jackson, above all, knows how much he can value this; given his life.

Moments pass and he can’t force himself to look at Stiles. After what feels like an eternity, Stiles gently picks up his hands and places them over his head. After lifting and holding them, with one hand, he lets his other free hand move to Jackson’s stomach, all while kissing him.

“If anyone even dares to look at you, I will cut a bitch,” Stiles jokes while pressing their foreheads together.

“My hero,” Jackson throws back, relieved at their lost tension.

“So, is that a yes?” Stiles quickly adds, his excitement nearly causing him to burst.

“You are relentless,” Jackson sighs.

“It’s my strength,” Stiles boasts.

“Yeah, and I am glad for that,” Jackson whispers.

“Now who is being the sappy one?” Stiles asks while nudging him. Jackson glares but smiles seconds after.

“It’s a yes,” Jackson says, after what feels like forever.

“This will be your best day ever. Courtesy of your wonderful, amazing, and perfect boyfriend!”

Stiles can hardly keep his excitement contained.

“Or so you say,” Jackson remarks.

Stiles tightens his grip on Jackson’s hands but is quickly overpowered. Soon, he is on his back while Jackson is straddling him. Sloppy kisses are filling his neck and Stiles can’t help but feel weak all over. The whole night passed and he never did make it to Scott’s house.

* * *

 Jackson is left staring at the busy parking lot as person after person passes him by.

“Ugh, arousal. Disgusting.” Malia snaps as she passes him first.

“Take a hike, coyote,” Jackson throws back.

Leave it to her to ruin a rather tender moment between him and Stiles.

She goes running off only to catch up to Derek in the distance. Jackson gives him a nod and watches as the two of them get into his Jeep and take off.

Derek might have been his alpha once, but there has been an understanding between the two of them ever since they became Scott’s betas.

“Jackson, stuck on a loop are we?”

Lydia’s words are exactly like his teeth; sharp, dangerous and lethal in a fight. She comes up behind him and slowly creeps up to his side.

“Any more of you standing there and people might think you are crazy as well as being ridiculously annoying.”

Jackson gives her a snarl and flashes his eyes but not before Lydia seems to fly to Aiden’s side.

Aiden glares back and Lydia has to hold him in place to keep him from attacking Jackson. It is clear they are about to make a scene but not before Scott appears in front of both of them.

“Guys, really? We don’t really need to add more trouble to what is already past,” Scott says while looking at each of them tiredly.

“Can’t we just have some peace for once? Lydia, a little help,” Scott glances in her direction, hoping she would jump in any minute now.

She simply smiles a flashy smile before she pulls Aiden towards his motorcycle. Scott, relieved, looks back at Jackson.

Jackson nods and Scott turns his attention to Kira, who skips in his direction.

“I seriously can’t believe you managed to be with her as much as you did. One of the mysteries of the world if you ask me.”

Kira gazes up at Jackson as she speaks her mind out loud. Jackson doesn't really get mad at her; he isn't ready to admit the real reason why he had Lydia around. She was an escape rather than a comfort.

Jackson used her, much like he used everyone and everything in his life; for his own personal gain. It's different with Stiles, though. With Stiles, he can actually allow himself to be weak, without having to be afraid.

But it isn't just about being weak. It's about having more, which ironically enough, is something Jackson always wanted but never really had. Funny how a 147, fragile body of sarcasm would bring him everything he needs, wants and then some.

Danny happened to catch up with them after gathering his belongings from his locker.

“So, I hear you have an exciting evening planned for tonight,” he clammors as he gently pats Jackson’s shoulder.

“Who asked you?” Jackson bites back.

“Your boyfriend couldn’t keep his excitement and texted me. Come on, I think it’s a great idea. Be happy someone wants to take you out. You are the trophy and he is more than pleased to show you around to everyone,” Danny teases.

Danny's words never affected Jackson much so it didn’t matter what he says. Danny's delivery is always solid though so Jackson simply gives him an annoyed look.

“Plans for tonight?” Scott inquires.

“Your brother’s idea, McCall. Don’t look at me this time.”

Jackson isn't so sure why his business has to be everyone else’s. Ethan soon catches up to them and pulls Danny away, rushing him into his car.

“We have plans as well but text me to let me know how it goes.”

Danny’s words are like a disappearing wind to normal ears but to Jackson, they are crystal clear. Jackson's eyes never waver as he watches Danny and Ethan disappear into the distance. Seconds later, his phone vibrates with a message.

**Danny: "Have fun and treat him well. Pull out the charm on this one. ;)"**

“Ha,” Jackson scoffs.

Jackson quickly hides his phone from prying eyes before he catches Scott still staring at him. Scott doesn't need to use his alpha power to get Jackson to talk but he is no pushover; something he and Stiles both share.

“As far as I know, dinner at this fancy restaurant to which he will be paying. After that, back to his house I guess,” Jackson says like it’s no big deal, but he hopes he can control his heartbeat which speaks otherwise.

Kira coos at the thought of them together while Liam simply displays his disgust as he finally catches up to the group.

“Watch yourself, newbie.”

Jackson is positive everyone constantly does things on purpose to get him upset.

Liam stops at Scott’s side before he throws him a cocky smile. Just because he is the only real beta of Scott, to which he bit, doesn’t give him any special privileges above anyone else in the pack.

“I guess I’m taking off then.”

Jackson isn't sure why he finds himself hanging around more than usual but it is probably the feeling of having a home and people who care about him. He begins to trek towards his Porsche before he gets stopped by Scott.

“McCall, I will look out for him so don’t worry. He is my boyfriend after all.”

“It’s not that,” Scott quickly interjects.

“You have to understand Stiles is doing this for you. He cares about you as much as he worries. This is just his way of showing how much you matter to him. Try to see that.”

Scott’s words are like pain-soothing medicine.

Jackson knows if it were up to him, he would have simply liked to just spend the day with Stiles with the possibility to not leave the house.

_“Stiles only feels the need to go above and beyond because it’s me. He sees me for who I am on the outside but I wish he wasn’t so shallow to think that’s all there is.”_

Jackson’s thoughts belie his heart as he stares blankly at Scott.

“I know. I won’t let him down, I promise,” Jackson replies.

“You don’t have to promise me anything. You should really be saying that to him,” Scott quips back.

A small smile creeps up Jackson’s cold figure and for once, he is actually grateful for Scott’s friendship. Jackson bids him farewell as a reluctant thank you for not pissing him off as well as offering advice.

Once Jackson makes it home, he heads straight into his room to prepare himself for dinner. Jackson's physical figure passes his parents on the way in but neither one says anything.

Only a simple, “I’m home,” when he walks in is all they get; acknowledged only with a small nod from his mother.

Jackson quickly gets out of their sight before he drops onto his bed to relax. Mind wondering, Jackson thinks about how much effort Stiles put in to actually pay for dinner, an expensive one no less, and how much Stiles desires this to be perfect.

No one went to any type of extent for Jackson. It was exciting as much as it was nerve-wracking. What could he give Stiles? What can he possibly think of that this guy doesn’t have that he wouldn’t be able to give him?

See, Jackson knows he is literally made of money so who says he couldn’t give him the world if he wanted to?

A key to his house? Maybe, but then again he probably already had one made but doesn’t use it. If Stiles could make a key to Scott’s house without him ever knowing, Stiles probably already has one of his boyfriend’s.

Jackson rattles his brain over and over again, trying his best to figure out something as he enters the shower. Jackson stays in there longer than usual but only because the warm water calms his nerves. With the help of the steam, Jackson finds himself smiling idiotically at the whole idea, allowing himself to get like this when it has anything that involves Stiles.

Almost finished primping and prepping, adding the final touches to his hair and sporting some rather sophisticated pair of lenses; just a few more drops of cologne and he is model ready.

Jackson skips lightly, heading down the stairs when he catches a glimpse of his father sitting at the couch leading to the door. Grumbling silently, he tries his best to hurry past them.

“I’m heading out,” Jackson tries to call out to them before his dad raises his hand and stops him at the door.

“Jackson, wait.”

The sigh is loud, to make sure his parents know and feel his frustration.

“Fun filled evening you have planned for tonight?” his dad inquires while giving him a superior look.

“Can you just tell me what you want? I have to go or I am going to be late,” Jackson responded.

This isn't the right way to begin the evening.

After putting himself in a good mood, here these two have to come along to make his life hell once again.

“Listen here, young man. I have given and tolerated everything you have done up until this point in your life. Be grateful we decided to take you in.”

And here we go, the whole 'be thankful' deal.

Any time this conversation popped up, Jackson would have been rather happy staying at the orphanage. If Jackson really is this much trouble, he could never understand why they agreed to take him in the first place.

“I didn’t make this sacrifice casually but…” if his words didn’t catch his attention then, they are now.

“I have to at least be able to respect you.”

If this is his dad’s way of saying he actually cares about him, it’s a start; somewhat.

“If this is what you want, then who I am to stand in your way? You do what you do for you and if I respect you, that’s all there is to it.”

Jackson eyes him carefully, still staring him square in the eye, but listening as well. Much to his surprise, there is truth in what Mr. Whittemore says because his heartbeat is steady and true.

“Jackson, come here,” his mother says, more soothing than his father.

“You father and I thought this might be a good gift to give to Stiles.”

Mrs. Whittemore points to a loose and yet, colorful red painted rose on the table; the only place would be from her garden outside.

“Simple and yet traditional. I think he might appreciate this.”

She eyes the rose carefully and hands it to Jackson, even doing him a favor; trimmed, while adding a delicate red ribbon around it.

Jackson gives her a small smile and takes it in his hands with a small box he grabbed on the way out of his room; practically out the front door before his father opens his mouth.

“One more thing,” Mr. Whittemore says slyly.

“Here we go again,” Jackson thinks as he rolls his eyes, wishing he were outside in his car.

“Tell your ‘friend’ to start using the front door. I am getting real sick and tired of our neighbors calling me night after night warning me about some stranger entering your room.”

Jackson is the one with a stuck-up look this time.

“Thanks,” he answers casually. It is more than he expected and Jackson is glad to know things are moving forward.

His father waves him off first this time as Jackson simply nods while heading out the door. Call it werewolf intuition but he knows this day is going well and it is only about to get better.

* * *

Stiles wanted to get home and get dressed as fast as he could. The host at the restaurant said that even a second late could result in his table being lost.

All this money and hard work isn't going to amount to nothing. He would show up early if that’s what the host was implying but not before making a quick stop.

Stiles crosses building after building, driving and walking past a few more once he parks. At the perfect stop, Stiles takes the elevator up which leads to Derek’s loft.

As soon as Stiles enters, he quickly eyeballs it's entirety, trying to spot Derek from a distance. Derek is found at the bottom of the stairs, carrying a small box as he approaches Stiles. Stiles greets Derek with one of his sideways smiles until they meet dead center of the room.

“Are they ready?” Stiles questions, his attention completely attained by the small box. Derek opens it and the most beautiful, elegant, silver, moonlit necklaces shine brightly back at him.

“Wow!” Stiles gasps.

Stiles eyes awe at the pieces of jewelry carefully, fighting between wanting to touch and simply staring at them.

“Have they...” Stiles begins.

“They have. By Deaton and by me,” Derek finishes off.

Turns out Stiles had found something he could give to Jackson to fully emphasize, on a greater scale, their love for one another. 

These special necklaces are fine works of art as well as symbols between a werewolf and his/her mate. They are blessed by the alpha and the emissary to show the type of bond and relationship they share.

The shape is the moon, which is a physical representation of where werewolves get their power but the fact that it's made of silver is another interesting story.

Engraved, it has a claw symbol which has Stiles blood. Per Derek’s instructions, the blood on the symbol is to represent their commitment to one another. Not one would hurt the other; their weakness shared, with silver and the fact humans have no supernatural powers.

And the band that holds them is a certain, rare type of mountain ash. It doesn’t hurt the wolf but it represents togetherness as well as protection for each other, from others as well.

“Soul circlets,” Stiles whispers to himself.

The name is what comes to Stiles mind, knowing he could distinctly remember Deaton referring to them as such. Stiles still isn't able believe his eyes as Derek closes the box to hand it to him.

The excitement overflowing, Stiles wants to jump to give Derek the biggest hug ever. Derek must have sensed it since he folds his arms across his chest and Stiles simply clears his throat.

“Thanks. I better get going.”

Stiles places the box in his backpack and waves to Derek as he makes his way to the elevator. Derek waves back at him and much to Stiles shock, gives him a smile as well.

Once Stiles makes it home, it was complete chaos as his literally trips through the front door, hurrying as fast as he can to his room to take a shower. There is little to no attention taking place to see his father home early from his shift at the office.

Stiles slips into his room but not before taking one last glance and noticing his father dressed rather well. Stiles decides to get ready, foremost, before he begins to bombard his dad with endless questions.

As soon as he is done fixing his last bit of stray hairs and dabbing cologne on his neck, his dad is practically out the door with his keys.

“Woah, where are you going in such a rush?!”

The words are slightly halted as Stiles doesn't even get to finish before his dad raises his hand to give him all the answers he is looking for.

“Melissa asked if I had any plans for tonight and since she also had an early shift, she decided it would be best if we got some dinner together.”

Stiles beams with light from head to toe, screaming with joy before his dad speaks again.

“I know you have all these ideas of what might be happening and what might be going on but I assure you that this is simply friends having a nice night out.”

The sheriff wants to play it as cool and calm as he can but there is no doubt he is just as equally excited as his son.

Stiles pats his dad on the shoulder, giving him a proud smile while holding his head up high. The sheriff gives a small chuckle before a serious look takes over.

“Have fun but be careful tonight. I don’t want to hear about my son having some sort of Valentine’s Day disaster on the news.”

Stiles gives his best pouty face before he looks at the clock on his phone.

Eyes growing large knowing if he stalls any longer, it really would be too late. Both walk out the door as Stiles locks it behind them.

Seems like love is in the air!

Gosh, Stiles rolls his eyes at being this sappy but he can't contain himself from being this ecstatic.

* * *

Stiles is the first one to make it to the restaurant, looking rather presentable. A small surprise hits when a married man holds the door open for his wife and continues to hold it open until he walks through.

Stiles grins at the man, giving him a simple, “Thank you,” as he make his way inside.

The man smiles back at him as he catches up to his wife at their table.

Stiles goes straight to the host, which happens to be the same guy he met when he first showed up to make their reservation.

The confidence carries and walks over to him, gently clearing his throat to catch the host's attention. As if he knows he looks good, the host simply gazes upon Stiles in pure astonishment before asking his name.

“Stilinski,” Stiles says proudly.

“Ah,” the host says.

The surprise is relatively pleasing to know this is the same guy who came in two weeks earlier, sporting a comic tee, ripped jeans and skate shoes.

“Right this way, Mr. Stilinski.”

The host guides Stiles through countless other tables which were filled with couples. Soon, they both come across a table which has a starry, sky view.

Score!!

Whether Stiles is lucky, or the possibility of the host is hitting on him, it looks like he has won the jackpot.

“Your waiter will be with you shortly,” the host says, winking at Stiles.

All Stiles can do is bask in all their admiration tossed his way; the call for tonight's attire yearned for simple yet sophisticated.

Stiles long hair has been plastered down with cream and combed to one side of his head. The middle, physical aspect of Stiles is wearing a long sleeve, Van Hausen , red cotton. A black suede vest overlapped it and a dark, navy blue tie fits him perfectly. Long black slacks go from his waist. snuggling perfectly down to his ankles. Solid black socks covered his feet up, almost up to his knees with some Staffords completing the ensemble.

No wonder all guests seem to eye him over and over again while giving him small nods of approval; the satisfaction of knowing he has accomplished his first mission. 

Time spent waiting has Stiles bouncing in his chair nervously, the anticipation of Jackson walking through the door at any moment.

The waiter comes by ready to take his order of a drink.

“Just some water, please,” Stiles says, grabbing his shirt collar.

Is it getting hot or are these first date jitters?

Rising anxiety mix Stiles mind in a mess as he begins to think of situations of possibly Jackson backing out.

“No! Stop it, Stiles,” he keeps screaming at himself in his head.

Jackson promised he would make something like this work and Stiles is well aware Jackson is going to do well to keep with his word. As soon as Stiles gets up to make himself more comfortable, he eyes focus on what might be prince charming in real life.

Jackson walks in with no more than his usual splendor filling the room. His hair is perfectly spiked up, flashing his crescent blue eyes when they meet with Stiles and the usual smile shows those perfectly aligned white teeth. Not to mention Jackson's attire is more than husband worthy.

A Jared Lang black shirt with gray liner is the first to make its appearance. A red, solid tie really helps keep the focus on him. Charcoal pants from Macy’s make his sleek figure even sexier, and he really doesn't need to try hard. Allen Edmunds are at his feet and dammit, those black rimmed lenses.

If he would have dressed any better, Stiles would have been more than happy to tackle him down, drag him home, and forget about dinner. Stiles shakes his head, helping regain his composure as Jackson gets closer and closer.

Like an old married couple, once Jackson gets close enough, Stiles extends his head forward, fashioning his lips in a kissy expression, expecting Jackson to kiss him back.

Jackson simply places a gentle finger on his lips to halt Stiles actions.

“People are staring and I can smell jealously from half of everyone here,” Jackson says, chuckling while looking at Stiles, plus the ridiculous position he is in.

Stiles winces but can't help but feel happy knowing all these people, or half according to Jackson, were wishing they were them.

Small pouts continue until Jackson pushes Stiles into his seat.

“Nice view. You pull any strings to get us this special place?”

Jackson sounds more amused than anything.

There isn't much to do except wait patiently for a response while the waiter comes back with a glass of wine. Well, Jackson does have a fake ID and plans to get as much out of it as he can.

“Just the usual ones,” Stiles throws back.

“You know......flirting with host. Giving him small smiles. Complimenting his work. All that!” Stiles knows Jackson can tell he is lying but does so anyway.

All smiles, showing profoundly, Stiles enthusiasm at all of this.

When the waiter comes back with their food, Jackson is face to face with a large steak as Stiles settles some Italian cuisine.

“Werewolf,” Stiles sighs as he looks upon Jackson’s plate.

Jackson gives Stiles a light kick slightly sliding the chair a few centimeters back.

“Ugh. Werewolf!” Stiles speaks a little louder but not so loud where anyone around can hear him. However, Stiles makes sure it rings clear in Jackson’s ears though.

Only smiles with laughs are returned.

During their meal, their waiter comes by with a bottle of their finest wine.

“Courtesy of Table 2,” he says.

A wavy hand points in the direction of two girls who raise their glasses. Jackson raises his back but Stiles scowls.

“You know they have been staring at you the entire time?” Stiles complains.

“Staring? I can practically feel their hands from their gaze,” Jackson replies back, taking the bottle and pouring some in his glass.

Jackson picks up Stiles glass to do him a favor but feels Stiles' jealously rising.

“But, I haven’t turned to look at them even once. Why would I look at them when I have the perfect man in front me? Besides, they are the ones who are jealous of you for being with me” Jackson then takes Stiles hand and kisses it.

He begins to rub it even after he sets it down on the table. Stiles rolls his eyes and the jealousy within eases down. He even looks at the two girls who have now given up looking at them and have instead, turned their attention to the other side of the restaurant.

Jackson sure does know how to make one person swoon. Minutes later, the waiter comes by again but this time carrying some chocolate covered strawberries. Decorated perfectly, he places them on Stiles’ side of the table while smiling gently at him.

“Courtesy of table 8,” the waiter replies. Stiles turns in his direction to find the nice couple, of which the man held the door open to him, raise their glasses and tip them in his direction. Jackson eyes him cautiously before Stiles feels the tables have turned.

He blushes a hard red before his heart starts racing inside his chest. Jackson grips his hand even tighter before giving him a genuine smile. It’s one Stiles had only seen once when he and Jackson were together. It’s not forced and neither is it one of Jackson’s classic. It’s one that comes from the heart and gives Stiles the warm comfort of knowing he gets to witness it.

He smiles back, eyeing the strawberries carefully. Stiles wants to eat them but knows it wouldn’t be fair to Jackson. He calls the waiter back and asks if he can have them to go.The waiter takes them and says they will be waiting at the front when he leaves.

After finishing their wine, they decide to head out. Jackson gets up first this time and helps Stiles get to his feet by walking over to his side and offering his hand. He remembers the words Scott spoke to him. He doesn't want Stiles to think he doesn't appreciate this effort.

He smiles when Stiles looks up at him and as soon as he takes his hand, Jackson pulls Stiles up, completely into his lips. Their kiss silences anyone who dare to look at them.

“Those girl’s eyes are burning me on the inside out,” Jackson says covertly.

He feels Stiles smile during their kiss but doesn’t break it. Once their tender moment ends, Jackson take their hands, joins their fingers and guides them both through the crowds of couples and tables on their way out the door. The host hands Stiles his dessert as he winks at him, again.

Jackson notices and glowers at the guy while he pushes Stiles forward. The host simply clears his throat and focuses on looking ahead while trying not to focus on them as they leave. When they make it outside, Stiles takes Jackson’s head in his hands and stares into his eyes.

He gives an audible sigh when they reach his car. It isn’t one of frustration but one of relief. He is glad this night went well and things are only about to get better. He pushes up against Jackson on the driver side of Stiles jeep.

Their foreheads press together as their breathing is in sync.

“What next?” Jackson asks, rather calm and with a much pleasant tone.

“You came in your own car, right? Take it home, get some clothes because you will be spending the night and run to my house.” Stiles utters as he gazes upon Jackson’s figure.

All Jackson can do now is smile back before he says, “How about I just go to your house? I already have everything with me.” Damn, he is too good at this.

“Okay then. First one home gets to shower and pick the movie for the night.”

“Against me? You sure are making this easy, Stilinski.” He presses their bodies together which makes Stiles rise and give out a light groan.

“Maybe, but I know this is one fight I wouldn’t mind losing,” Stiles answers back while giving Jackson a flash of his eye. This was one guy who knew how to make him smile, no matter what.

They part ways and each head into their vehicles before the race is on. It isn't even a challenge as Jackson is racing into the Stilinski driveway.

His eyes glance around and notice Stiles isn't even at the end of the street before his mind begins to play a little game. What if Stiles thinks he hasn't made it but he is there all along?

Jackson begins to drive out of the parkway before driving down the road even further until he is out of plain sight. He grabs his bag from the trunk of his car before he goes running towards the back of the house.

As soon as his gets there, he hides in some bushes across the way from the front door. Seconds later, Stiles’ jeep comes speeding down the road and viciously pulls into the driveway. Stiles jumps out, crosses into the road and looks around.

He is no doubt looking for Jackson and when he doesn’t spot him, he does a little victory dance. Jackson laughs but holds his stomach to keep himself from bursting or making any sudden noise that would give away his position.

“What a cute, little, idiot. But he is my cute, little idiot,” Jackson thinks to himself.

Stiles picks up his belongings from the back of his Jeep and skips his way up the stairs. He opens the door and practically runs up to his room. By that time, Jackson has already made it up to his bedroom window.

Stiles quickly turns on his tv which he then promptly screens his Netflix home page. He skims through certain movies on his personal que, mostly filled with Star Wars, before he decides on Avengers.

“Typical,” Jackson says as he sighs. “A cute, idiot, nerd.”

Stiles abandons most of his wear as soon as he enters his room. Only thing really left on him is his undershirt and pants.

He unbuttons them as he grabs his shorts from his desk chair and proceeds to head into the bathroom. Much to Jackson’s amusement, he leaves his bathroom door slightly ajar. Good thing to because he doesn't want to have to explain to the sheriff what exactly happened last night that resulted in a busted bathroom door.

As soon as Jackson hears the water running, he quietly pries open the slightly open window. He placed his bag in one corner of the room as he begins to remove his clothing. Pretty soon, he is walking naked to the bathroom door as he begins to creep up on Stiles.

Like a hunter hunting his prey, Jackson slowly makes his way in. He quietly eyes Stiles for any sudden gestures before he decides to make his move. Without even thinking twice, he flings open the shower curtain, jumps in and pushes Stiles against the wall. One hand grabs Stiles by the waist while the other pushes him closer to Stiles body by his chest. All Stiles can do is close his eyes since one of his biggest fantasies is coming into fruition.

“Mmmm…..aahhhh……what took you so long?” Stiles managers to say under strained teeth.

Jackson begins breathing into his neck and Stiles tries his best to keep himself standing still and up. Jackson leans him back into him and he places his back against the other side of the wall, continuously caressing Stiles body.

“I wanted to make sure you were ready for me,” he whispers back at Stiles into his ear.

“Well, don’t make wait any longer,” Stiles says, gasping for air.

“Hmmmm, I don’t know. I kind of like being able to have you as putty in my hand.” Stiles tries to think of a clever line but is soon forced into silence as Jackson begins kissing his neck.

Jackson's hand grasps as Stiles chest and moves to pull his head further up and back to expose his beck further. He succeeds and slowly kisses every part of the exposed neck.

It wasn’t long before a smooth, steady rhythm began to rock both of their hips. Stiles isn't entirely sure what is going on but soon realizes he needs to stay focused or he could end up doing something he wasn’t ready for, yet.

He grabs a hold of Jackson’s hands and guides them to a more interesting place. Following the same rhythm, the movements along his cock are lovely as well as invigorating. Stroke by stroke and Stiles is sure he is about to bust at any moment now.

His breathing becomes shorter as his chest tightens. He is so close before Jackson stops. The move is so sudden, Stiles almost wishes he would keep going.

He turns around only to be facing a chuckling Jackson.

“Why did you stop?” Stiles asks fervently. He is so out of breath, he isn't sure how he is managing words. Jackson just keeps staring as his smile gets wider and wider. In an instant, Jackson seems to glide over to Stiles where their lips are just inches apart.

Jackson breathes into Stiles mouth before his tongue moves gently across his upper lip.

“Not yet,” Jackson whispers back. Stiles is practically growling at this point. He can’t believe Jackson has gotten him this worked up only to tell him he has to wait a little longer.

Any second he could have exploded and here this guy is telling him to hold it in. Jackson gives him this sly look but he knows he can completely smell Stiles' anger spewing out from him. Jackson takes him into his arms only to soap up his head and body before Stiles does the same.

After what seems like an hour, both head out of the shower with only towels around their waists. Stiles is still idly carrying around his shorts in his arms, insistent on wanting to put them on.

But he carefully watches Jackson as he lays down on his bed, not even reaching for his bag which happens to be right at his side. It is tough but after what seems like an eternity, he decides he would be the clever one.

Without even thinking twice, Stiles jumps on top of Jackson and begins to give him kiss after kiss. He starts with his mouth, moves to his ear, and then flows the side of his cheek all the way down to his neck. Jackson begins moaning at the feel of Stiles lips and his hands begin to grope any area of Jackson's body they could reach.

Stiles doesn't waste any time as he begins to move to Jackson’s chest and takes his hand to begin stroking him. Jackson gives off a small gasp at the feel of Stiles cold touch on his warm cock. The nice, steady, rhythm from inside of their shower takes over again and Jackson can't help but feel the need to give in.

His body begins moving in sync with Stiles and this time, Jackson feels he can't hold on. His own body begins to stiffen as he now grabs a hold of his cock with Stiles still having a hand on it. Stiles quickly pushes his hand away before taking both hands in his and raising them above Jackson’s head.

Stiles grins a devilish grin as he slowly creeps up to Jackson’s ear and whispers, “Not yet.”

“Oh, so we are playing this game,” Jackson thinks to himself.

A charming grin inches up his face as he overpowers Stiles and has him facing face down on his bed. Jackson grabs Stiles hands and forces them into the same position.

Holding them both with one hand, he easily gets a hold of Stiles waist and elevates his ass higher. As soon as Jackson’s cock touches the surface of Stiles ass, Stiles begins to squirm uncontrollably. He really is putty in Jackson’s hands and he is more than happy to submit.

“So, this is what he meant when he said this was a game he didn’t mind losing,” Jackson says quietly.

He eyes Stiles for a few seconds before Stiles turns his head around to view him. He has this cocky grin plastered all over his face and it’s when Jackson finally realizes he lost this game even before it began. Woah, this guy is really good. If that was it, then he was going to make sure to give him everything he had been hoping for.

It doesn't take long before Jackson is easing himself into Stiles. Stiles has done him a favor by leaving out the condom and lube in plain sight on his desk.

All Jackson has to do is gear up and he is ready to go. Jackson finds it rather difficult because Stiles keeps squirming but knows it's because he is excited as well as nervous.

When he finally makes it all the way in, Stiles grips the sheets so tight, his fists are starting to turn red. Jackson begins to tongue Stiles back in every direction before Stiles finally seems to ease into Jackson and give in.

After Stiles is relaxing for a bit, Jackson comes up behind his head and whispers into his ear, “Just relax.”

How can Stiles though? This guy is giving him all he can dish out and Stiles is taking it the best he can. All he can do is nod as Jackson begins to move in a steady pace.

His movements are slow but heavy at first. It feels like going through speed bumps on the road. It only lasts a few seconds before Jackson is able to find his groove and his movements become more full and blissful. If Stiles’ moans and groans aren't a clear sign Jackson is hitting all the right spots, Stiles’ “Yeah,” should be more than good enough.

They last in that position for a bit before Jackson gets both of them to flip over with Stiles riding him. He is like a cowboy on his favorite horse and is soon taking control of the situation.

Jackson is actually taken back a little by how good Stiles is moving. Jackson closes his eyes and throws his head back at the feeling of it all. Stiles leans in and presses kisses while still maintaining his steady rhythm.

Soon after, Jackson falls forward, and Stiles back, to a missionary style position. Jackson is face to face with Stiles and he can't help but marvel at how beautiful he looks. He keeps his hand on his cheek as Stiles does the same. It is such a tender moment, Jackson can't help but feel a little emotional. A single tear escapes his eye and he gets mad at himself for feeling like he ruined a perfect moment.

Stiles grabs his cheek even harder and brings his face up and closer to Jackson’s. Like instinct, Jackson does the same and brings his head lower to meet Stiles half way. As their lips grow closer and closer together, Jackson feels so breathless, he actually closes his eyes and loses himself within their kiss.

Feeling Stiles pressing against his lips, it makes him rise up in a such a manner, it's like being revived all over again. Jackson is able to feel release like he never has before.

It is okay to smile, it is okay to cry. It is okay to be happy as well as sad. It is okay to feel weak and to be strong. It is a moment to finally know he is going to be alright. And who would of thought that it would take this guy to make him see it. Before long, their lips meet again and without thinking twice, Jackson says, loud and clear, “I love you.”

When these words escape his mouth, he finds himself smiling from ear to ear, knowing he meant them. All he can do now is wait to see what Stiles might say.

He looks down at Stiles and sees him smiling back. Jackson can’t help but feel a little embarrassed at his sudden show of emotions. His face reddens a bit before Stiles takes his hand and places it against his cheek. “And I love you,” Stiles whispers back.

It doesn't need to be loud because Jackson could hear it coming from his heart. These few moments after he says it, Jackson listens carefully and fully catches on to how excited and furious his heartbeat rises at hearing these words. It is more than enough he needs to be reassured.

A few more moments, followed by steady rhythms, and Stiles is soon exploding with his own climax. Seeing him get off, it's only seconds later that Jackson removes his cock from Stiles’ ass and straddles him, over his stomach, and covers Stiles body with his own hot mess.

Jackson takes deep breaths as he topples over Stiles body. Stiles can’t help but give a small chuckle at the now spent Jackson.

“Finally!” Stiles yells out as he rakes a hand over Jackson’s hair. Jackson smiles into his chest and he reaches over and grabs a towel from his bag. They both use it to clean up and both are more than insistent on not getting dressed.

Stiles reaches over and grabs his tv remote from his desk as Jackson pulls up the thin covers over each of them. Their warm bodies were enough for the cold air but they didn’t want any prying eyes to see something they weren’t supposed to.

The tv quickly jumped to the Avengers title screen and Jackson is moving around so Stiles could lean up against his body. After they get comfortable, Stiles grabs some snacks from his bottom desk drawer and they both eat as they watch. Towards the middle of the movie, Stiles is nodding off and Jackson is left with the tv talking by itself since he gave up on watching it; he has his eyes on Stiles the entire time.

It doesn't take long as Stiles is sound asleep. Jackson takes the initiative to turn off the big screen and get into a more comfortable position so they can fall asleep together. After getting comfortable, Jackson finds it a little difficult to fall asleep.

He decides to check his phone for a bit before he would try and get some shut eye. Taking his phone out of his bag, he notices 12 messages; all from Danny. He snickers as he swipes the notification to the side, not wanting to read them at this time. He checks almost all his social media as well as his email.

Before putting his phone back in his bag, the light from the screen lights up the rose and box. He smiles at both items in his bag and thinks when might be the right time to give them to Stiles.

As if on cue, Stiles quickly turns on his back and rubs his eyes. He moves around til he finds himself comfortable on Jackson’s back. His eyes squint a bit more before he is able keep them open and look at Jackson.

“What’s wrong? Can’t sleep?” he asks drowsily.

Jackson smiles back at him, and presses a light kiss to his lips before he answers,

“I’m just wondering when would be a good time to give you your gift.”

“I thought you gave that to me already. Twice!” Stiles exclaims excitedly.

He lets out a fit of laughter that earns him a hard shove onto the bed. Jackson grabs the small box before he sits up straight against the head board. Stiles reaches into his own desk drawer again and pulls out his small box.

The excitement is building in his heart and it begins to race out of control. Jackson takes out the rose first and gives it to him. A nice sentimental gesture as Stiles takes it in his hands before he smells it. He places it square in Jackson’s face and asks him to smell it.

“It smells beautiful,” he says. He takes Stiles hands and guides him to feel at the delicate pedals. He purposefully tears one off and guides it all along Stiles’ face. Stiles giggles and smiles before he gently sets it down on his nightstand.

Jackson continues to go first as he fidgets with the box, trying to find the right words to explain his emotions. His own heart begins to race in his chest as he starts sweating. He tries to speak before he begins to choke on his own breath.

He breathes and breathes but it’s just all too much. He tries to fight but continues to sweat profusely. He wants to leave this room until Stiles grabs his hand, and places on his heart.

Stiles lets Jackson know he is equally nervous when he feels the hard thumping on his boyfriend’s chest. Stiles looks deep into his eyes and smiles, smiles to the point it reaches his soul.

Jackson calms down, smiles back and hands Stiles the box while still having his hand on his heart. Stiles takes a few moments to look at it as he carefully opens it. Inside, he finds the most elegant silver platted ring with the inscription, **_“per sempre tuo_**.”

Stiles gasps loudly, his heart thumping even more where Jackson’s hand is actually moving from its beatings.

“Jackson, are you asking me…..” he says, already out of breath, again.

“No!” Jackson snaps but controls himself.

“My mother gave me this ring when I started to date Lydia,” Jackson begins.

He wants to continue but he notices the distress filling his boyfriend’s face. He moves his hand from his chest to his cheek before he continues.

“She gave it to me and told me this. ‘Give this ring to someone who means the world to you. Let them know this a promise, a promise to keep them safe. A promise to make them happy. A promise to love them no matter what. But most of all, give it as a promise that they will be your everything.’’’

Jackson stops for a brief moment.

“I was always afraid. And my fear is what brought my illusion of strength. I never knew what it was like to be weak because I didn’t want to be. It scared me just as much as being alone did. I didn’t ever believe it was good thing. You make me weak but I know when I fall, you will be there to catch me. My soft place to land. My comfort as well as my strength. So, this is my promise to you. My own promise that says, ‘I will do all I can to make sure you know I love you. To hell and back and then some. For the moon is nothing without the stars and I am nothing without you.”

Jackson sighs deeply, knowing he spilled his heart out; it is a good thing. All these things he wanted to say, time and time again, he always had them bottled up because he never could say them or because the right person never came along but now, it was all said and done.

Stiles can't stop smiling from ear to ear but tries so hard to keep his composure without wanting to tackle Jackson. He sniffles a couple times but then brings Jackson down to kiss him; deep and passionate. It only lasts a few seconds but it feels like forever.

Stiles is next and he can't  help himself but anxiously hand the box in Jackson’s direction. Jackson feels something emanating from the box and somehow, he feels safe just holding it in his hand.

When he opens it, the two necklaces shine even brighter with the light of the moon. Jackson lets his jaw drop a bit before he takes the first one in his hands.

“Soul Circlets,” he speaks while smiling. Stiles raises his eyebrows in astonishment at Jackson knowing exactly what they are.

“I thought these were just fantasy,” he exclaims.

“Yeah, and a couple years ago if someone were to have asked me about werewolves, I would have said the exact same thing.” Stiles jokes as he takes one in his hand.

“I assume Derek and Deaton have blessed these?”

“Right again,” Stiles says while picking up his and placing it around his neck.

Stiles takes Jackson’s from his hands and decides to take the initiative to place it around him. Once he locks it in place, Jackson takes a deep breath to which Stiles does the same.

A blue light emanates from both of them and they both step into some sort of trance. Stiles feels like he can hear a heartbeat and it sounds different but in some way feels familiar.

Once Stiles adjusts his ears a little more, he realizes he is hearing Jackson’s. It’s so soothing it almost makes Stiles want to immerse his body with the feel of it.

Stiles knows Jackson must be experiencing the same thing for when he looks over, he notices a small smile fill up Jackson’s mouth. A few moments pass and they both come together, holding hands. They look and see the necklaces emanating a small light.

“And this is my promise to you. I promise that I will fight for you, protect you and stay with you til the end of time. I couldn’t do much to save my mother…” Stiles says shakily.

“Even now I can’t do much to protect you but the most important thing is I’d try.” Stiles knows he is stupid for showing this many emotions during their special time but it;s what he feels in his heart.

He always hates being weak and not being able to help when his friends or boyfriend need it but that doesn't stop from putting himself right in the middle of danger. Jackson takes his hand and kisses it.

“I know and thank you,” he holds with gentle eyes. Stiles quickly brings his other hand up to his face and pinches his cheek to make sure he is not dreaming, while smiling and giving small laughs at Jackson’s show of understanding.

The rest of the night is spent with tight embraces and gentle kisses as they both cuddle up to one another. Jackson is the one spooning Stiles and he can’t help but smile at the thought of today.

It has been possibly one of his best days yet and he thinks what sort of adventures filled with happiness will come next. This is still sort of new to him but it’s not something he can say isn't a bad thing.

He thinks he can get used to this. Stiles is just as ridiculous as ever when he sleeps. His mouth is murmuring utter nonsense that even Jackson can’t make out what he is saying but through it all, he has the contagious smile that he can’t help but adore. It continues for a bit more and he finds it rather comforting. Jackson listens for a bit before those soft words become low hums in his ear and they lull him to sleep.

As soon as they make it to school on Monday, Jackson is the one who decides they should car pool to school. They park and he is the first one out his door. He waits for Stiles to come to his side, tangles their fingers together and walk to the double doors with happiness filled within his heart.

No one really minds except for a few whispers and stares but Stiles is happy with the gesture. He does seem a little offended until Jackson grips his hand a little tighter.

“Don’t worry. They aren’t making fun of us. Actually, to tell you the truth it’s more shock, surprise and jealousy.”

He beams and Stiles knows it's okay.

“Ugh, arousal. Disgusting!” Malia snaps back, louder this time.

Stiles is the one who looks at her and winks when they meet. She lets out an even louder sigh as she hurries past them.

“Oooo!! That’s pretty!”

Lydia’s words are like the morning; you have to deal with them each day but it doesn't mean you have to like it. She reaches over and is inches away from touching the necklace around Stiles neck when Aiden grabs her hand. She lets out a disgruntled sigh but Aiden forces her hand down and nods no.

Then, much to Stiles surprise, he nods at Jackson; unspoken bonds at their best. She begins protesting before Aiden slips her away and tries to explain why she isn't allowed to touch it. Sometimes they want to tear each other’s throats apart but most times there is understanding, especially when it comes to mates. Thank goodness they are learning to be human from Scott.

“I heard from Derek,” Scott interrupts their commotion.

“Me too! And I think it is so cute as well as romantic! Awwww!!” Kira is the one making a scene now.

Stiles is a little more happy being able to show his content with his friends although Jackson is the one who is now tuning red in the face. Fortunately, he stops being red from embarrassment and turns red from anger as Danny comes by and gives him a smack on the back of the head.

“I heard about them from Ethan, as well. Though I am not happy I heard about them from him when I could have learned about from you, if you would have just answered your damn phone!” Danny’s anger is rising a bit but it was more out of jealousy since he had asked his best friend to relay him all the details of the night.

Jackson lets out a sarcastic laugh and that makes Danny scowl at him even harder. It soon goes away when he gives Stiles a once over and sees the ring on his finger.

“Is that?” Danny eyes widened at seeing the silver trinket.

“Yeah, it is,” Jackson states back, smiling all the way.

Something tells Stiles, Danny has also known about the ring and why wouldn’t he? He and Jackson are almost like Scott and him, border line brothers, so it was no surprise Danny is able to recognize it.

Danny’s face starts melting and he also can’t help but join Kira in cooing at the whole scene. It’s a bit much before they all decide it’s enough for one day.

They all walk together towards the cafeteria to grab some breakfast and catch up before the day begins. Jackson gives Stiles once last glance and places the most romantic kiss on his cheek. Plenty more impersonal kisses to come when they are alone. And truth to be told, they were already making too much a scene. They don't need to add more.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cheese nips, I finally finished this. This was a little story i decided to make based on a Stiles/Jackson relationship. I figured this takes place after season 4 while keeping some elements the same and others slightly different. First attempt at something like this so comments are welcomed. I just kind of wanted to do something fun for Valentine's day. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
